dragonball genesis:chapter 4
by aryathesaiyan
Summary: Arya has now been with Rever for a year. They travel to a Namekian village where they meet Rever's rival and his student who is entering a tournament. Arya enters the tournament as well. But now things are more dangerous than ever with a saiyan commander trying to recruit Arya. But why?


"Arya", Rever called.

"Yeah?" Arya replied.

"It's time for a little sparring session", Rever announced. Arya grinned. It had been a full year since Arya had begun training with Rever. Arya stood up, getting in his battle stance. His physical appearance had changed drastically. He had a thin, but incredibly strong, layer of visible muscle and a new outfit. A sleeveless, grey martial arts outfit, with black boots.

"Bring it on old man", Arya taunted. Rever grinned as Arya threw a fist. Rever blocked his attack, then tried to knee Arya in the stomach. But Arya evaded Rever's knee and sent a flurry of attacks at Rever. They both started blocking and evading attacks. A couple of fists hit Arya in the face and torso. Arya's foot connected with Rever's jaw, sending him flying through the air. Arya flew at high speed then appearing behind Rever. Rever called this technique high speed speed movement. He used high speed to slam Rever to the ground. "Ha looks like your getting old master Rever!" Arya taunted.

"Please, we both know that I'm just warming up", Rever shot back, getting up from ground. Rever then used high speed to get behind Arya and sent a brutal wave of fists on Arya's backside. When he was finished, he quickly turned to Arya's front side and slammed his elbow into Arya's gut. It took Arya a couple of moments to recover from that. When he did Arya he powered up to his limit. He moved incredibly fast, sending punch after punch into Rever's face and stomach. Arya then leaped back and prepared for a kamehameha.

"Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee...haaaa!", he shouted. Rever stood his ground and raised his hands forward.

"Nova blast!", he cried. A bright orange light shot out, crashing against Arya's kamehameha wave. Both of them struggled to overpower each other but they were evenly matched. The point where the two energies met exploded, making the ground break and rise in the air. When the dust cleared, Arya was floating a couple feet off the ground, looking for Rever.

"Master Rever where are you?", Arya called.

"I'm behind you", a voice replied. Arya turned around to see a grinning Rever.

"Not bad, but if I was an enemy I wouldn't have told where i was. I'd attack you and possibly even kill you", he said."Next time,when you can't see an enemy, try and to detect their energy", he advised. Arya nodded. The two of them rested and gathered food. Rever discovered, in the time he spent with him, that Arya had a huge appetite. Sometimes he would gather small mountains of nuts and berries and they would be gone within minutes minutes sometimes even seconds. "Arya get yourself cleaned up. We're going into town", Rever announced. Arya looked up at Rever, surprised by what he was hearing.

"What? Why are we going there?", Arya asked.

"I kept you out here so you could train without any distractions. However, now that I know that you can handle yourself, it's time you are reacquainted with society", Rever replied. Arya was excited he couldn't wait to see other people. "But...", Rever continued. "If you slack off in your training we will go back to the way things are now, understand?".

"Yeah"

"Good, now freshen up".

An hour later, Arya and Rever were standing in the middle of a Namekian village. There were so many people there and so many places. Arya was a little bit nervous, especially when people gave him looks. Every time it happened Arya shrank back a little and Rever noticed it.

"Don't worry, they're probably surprised to see a saiyan alive", Rever assured. Rever and Arya walked around the village plaza and bought some food. Arya looked at the food hungrily.

"Don't even think about it Arya!" Rever scolded, seeing the lust for the food in Arya's eyes.

"Aww man", Arya groaned. The two of them continued walking around the village. To Arya's surprise, many people knew Rever. every now and then someone would walk up to them and say,"hey Rever long time no see" or "Rever is that you". One Namekian woman told Arya that he was being trained by the best Namekian around.

"Hello Rever", said a voice behind them. Rever and Arya turned around to see an extremely tall Namekian with short antennas. Rever groaned.

"Hello Halta", Rever grumbled. Arya looked at Rever to the Namekian.

"Uh what's going on?", Arya asked. The Namekian looked at Arya and tilted his head.

"Now who are you?", he asked.

"This is my student, Arya", Rever replied proudly. Arya liked it when Rever would brag about him.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like much. I doubt he's stronger than my student", Halta scoffed. Halta whistled, as if signaling something. Suddenly a young Namekian appeared. Halta put a hand on his shoulder. "This is my student, Nail", Halta said. Arya and Nail looked at each other up and down. Nail looked at Arya with a disapproving look on his face. Arya waved nervously, Nail scoffed. "Nail is entering the junior world tournament next week, and he's going to win", Halta bragged. Rever face tightened.

"Oh really? I don't think so because Arya is going to enter the tournament and he's going to win", Rever shot back. Arya looked at Rever.

"Wow really?", he asked.

"Yes", Rever replied. He turned back to Halta and Nail. "We'll see you at the tournament".

"Indeed we will", Halta assured.

"Let's start training", Rever said to Arya.

The two of them spent hours training and practicing. Finally Rever called for a break. Arya shoveled bread and berries down his throat. He thought about how Rever acted around Halta.

"Hey Rever?" Arya called

"Yes?"

"Who was that Halta guy anyway?" Arya asked. Rever inhaled deeply then sighed.

"Halta and I we're trained by the same man. We always competed to see who was stronger. In the end I proved that I was better and we've been rivals ever since", he explained. They ate quietly.

"Tyar, Tyar!", Omad cried. Coming to a halt and kneeling at his commander. Tyar turned around.

"How was the boys progress?" Tyar asked.

"It's incredible! His power level is outstanding. He has surpassed his Namekian master and his speed it's...it's unbelievable!" Omad babbled. Tyar smiled.

"It is time", he announced. "Retrieve the boy and deliver him to me", Tyar ordered.

"But what if he doesn't want to come with me?", Omad asked. Tyar smiled.

"If he refuses to come with you willingly, hurt anyone he cares about", Tyar answered.

"Yes my lord"

To be continued...


End file.
